underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
David/Gallery
''Underworld: Awakening'' Images.jpg Awakening SS 09.jpg follwing Selene.jpg|David follows Selene. PHyfi36e8aqqAD_1_m.jpg David (Awakening).jpg|After following Selene to a scientist's apartment. Dave.jpg|David in the abandoned building. Tumblr mjrxapir9G1qkz0nro1 400.jpg|David in his Vampire state. TUN 079 112 comp jpg-match-hd-left.jpg|David kills a Lycan. hole.jpg|David speaks with Selene. Vamps.jpg David2.PNG|David in his father's Coven. the coven is under attack.jpg|David, as the coven is under attack. Tumblr_n2z4p3zTT91sqgvgmo5_r1_250.gif|David defending his Coven David..jpg weapons of david.jpg|David with one of his weapons of choice. Tumblr_ochxp6aeng1ve52vgo1_500.gif|David using Soren's Silver whips a dying David.jpg|A dying David. David.png|David with a shotgun. Davidawakening.jpg ''Underworld: Blood Wars'' David Blood Wars.jpg|Poster of David Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) Selene and David at Vampire Safehouse.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) Selene helping David.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) Selene removes bullet from David.png Selene and David.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) Selene and David at the Vampire Safehouse.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) Thomas welcome David.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) Semira welcome David.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) Thomas and David at the Eastern Coven.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) David, Thomas, Selene and Alexia at the welcome party.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.22.03 -2017.04.26 15.33.56-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) David and Thomas looking for Selene.png Tumblr_olekboWqsO1r2aobgo2_500.gif Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) Selene being drained.png David and Thomas.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.33.18 -2017.04.26 16.00.09-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) David rescue Selene.png Tumblr olaqandwOE1r2aobgo4_400.gif Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.43.25 -2017.05.15 23.39.12-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.43.37 -2017.05.02 21.35.06-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.50.11 -2017.04.24 17.46.45-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.45.14 -2017.07.14 18.55.59-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.51.21 -2017.07.14 18.56.35-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.51.19 -2017.07.14 18.57.01-.jpg Nordic coven.jpg Tumblr_olaqandwOE1r2aobgo1_400.gif David & Lena.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.53.44 -2017.04.26 16.30.44-.jpg Blood Wars lycans.jpg Tumblr_olaqandwOE1r2aobgo8_r1_400.gif Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) David and Lena performing the Ritual on Selene .png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) David and Lena observe Selene.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 01.02.08 -2017.07.14 19.02.21-.jpg David part pour l'Assemblée de l'Est 1.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) David returns to the Eastern Coven.png David and council.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) David stops Semira coup.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) Semira and David.png Underworld0001.jpg David and vampires in armory.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) David and Varga at the Armory.png David and Death Dealers.jpg David leads attack.jpg|David leading the Death Dealers Death Dealers defend.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 01.11.35 -2017.04.26 15.59.32-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) David in the Sunlight.gif Tumblr_olasl9yPeh1r2aobgo2_500.gif Underworld David.jpg|David in Underworld: Blood Wars David expelling bullet.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 01.12.02 -2017.06.14 01.13.38-.jpg Underworld-blood-wars.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 01.15.21 -2017.04.26 16.01.48-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) David vs Semira.gif Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) David kill Semira.gif Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) David and Selene at the Eastern Coven.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 01.20.16 -2017.04.26 16.33.57-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 01.06.12 -2017.04.26 15.47.36-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 01.21.08 -2017.03.19 01.19.09-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 01.21.09 -2017.09.01 18.23.40-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016) Selene and David after the Battle.png Underworld - Vampire Elders.jpg ''Underworld: Blood Wars'' (comic) Ubw3.jpg|David helping Selene Ubw5.jpg E94ce057d091f9db896c234e580c768e. SX1280 QL80 TTD .jpg Category:Character Galleries Category:Gallery subpages Category:Vampire Galleries